Come back home, I'm waiting for you
by Aelig
Summary: Le temps passait, les jours se ressemblaient ; mais debout dans sa cuisine, Colleen Holt attendait sans jamais faillir. Elle attendait des nouvelles de sa fille, elle attendait que Katie lui dise qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère et son père - et surtout, elle attendait qu'ils franchissent le seuil de cette maison, avec cet espoir né du désespoir. - OS, Holt!Family


**Titre :** Come back home, i'm waiting for you

 **Rating :** K+ au cas où.

 **Personnages :** Colleen Holt || Katie Holt/Pidge || Mention de Matt Holt, Sam Holt, du Commandant Iverson, de Lance et de Hunk ainsi que de leurs familles.

 **Paring :** /

 **Genre :** Family, Drama, Angst, un peu de Hurt/Comfort je suppose.

 **Chronologie :** N'importe quand après l'épisode un.

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron Legendary Defender et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **N/A :**

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE.

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, je pète étrangement la forme (je vais m'effondrer dans deux minutes donc), je suis en week-end, la vie est belle.

Bref ! Aujourd'hui, un OS que j'ai adoré écrire ! J'arrêtai pas de penser à ça quand je regardais la série, alors j'ai fini par écrire histoire de m'exorciser de mes idées. J'suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, pour une fois ! J'ai réussi à faire passer tout ce que je voulais, je suis contente eheh. Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira !

J'ai beaucoup pensé à la famille Holt donc c'est centré sur eux, voilà. Mais je les adore je sais pas pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé peu d'informations sur Colleen alors j'en ai fait un peu ce que je voulais, j'espère que vous aimerez ma petite interprétation ! :3c

Voilà voilà ~

 _Bonne lecture :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _COME BACK HOME, I'M WAITING FOR YOU_**

 **-X-**

* * *

 _Tic._

 _Tac._

Ses yeux suivaient la course lente des aiguilles dans l'espoir que le portable tranquillement posé sur la table émette ce son si particulier qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Mais jusque là, rien – et elle sentait son estomac se tordre, ses mains trembler, ses jambes qui voulaient lâcher sous elle.

Mais elle restait debout. Elle restait debout dans cette cuisine vide, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, sans jamais bouger.

Elle attendait. Elle attendait avec cette patience que donne le désespoir ; celle qui disait _je ne veux pas y croire_ et qui poussait encore et encore à rester le dos droit, les yeux secs, et à attendre. C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, de toute façon – tout ce dont elle avait toujours été capable de faire.

Pourtant, Colleen Holt était une femme de caractère. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait transmis à ses enfants, sûrement – là où son mari était calme et préconisait une douce diplomatie, elle montrait les dents et attaquait. Un tempérament de feu sous une apparence si délicate et tranquille – ça avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un. Elle qui était si petite, avec un sourire si gentil – qui pouvait prévoir ses colères si destructrices ? Son entêtement si farouche ? Sa détermination si froide et logique ?

Mais actuellement, Colleen ne pouvait rien faire. Ni sa colère, ni son entêtement, ni sa détermination ne pouvaient l'aider – elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Depuis combien de temps déjà son mari et son fils – Dieu, son petit garçon, son _bébé_ – étaient déclarés morts ? Depuis combien de temps Katie – son si _petit_ ange – s'était-elle infiltrée dans la Garnison afin d'obtenir des informations sur cet accident auquel elle ne croyait pas ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus donné de nouvelles ?

Colleen se sentait si seule. Si atrocement seule. Elle connaissait par cœur les théories de Katie, relisait les messages qu'elle lui avait envoyés tous les soirs – mais elle avait tellement peur que ce soit réel. Peur que ce soit réel, de ce que ça pourrait signifier – mais aussi peur de comprendre à quel point elle ne pouvait rien faire face à ça. L'impuissance, ça la tuait. Katie était pareille, oui – elle avait besoin d'agir, de chercher, d'explorer toutes les pistes jusqu'à trouver la bonne, sans jamais abandonner. C'est ce qui l'avait amenée à la Garnison. C'est ce qui l'avait amené à pirater leurs serveurs et à se persuader que cet incident qui avait soit-disant tué son père et son frère n'était qu'un mensonge pour dissimuler la vérité. Et lorsqu'on l'avait prise la main dans le sac... Colleen se souvenait de l'appel du Commandant Iverson après qu'il ait surpris Katie sur son ordinateur au beau milieu de la nuit. À quel point il avait insisté pour qu'elle arrête de chercher des réponses qui n'existaient pas et qu'elle devait faire son deuil à la place.

Colleen n'avait pas apprécié ça. Elle n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont le commandant avait parlé de sa fille, la manière dont il avait eu l'air d'être juste agacé par ce qu'il disait être une gamine mal élevée. Elle avait été sèche, incroyablement sèche en lui rétorquant que sa fille agissait selon ses convictions et qu'elle était fière d'elle, et qu'elle la soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Qu'importe ce que ça l'amenait à faire.

Le Commandant n'avait pas plus apprécié et avait indiqué qu'elles n'étaient définitivement pas les bienvenues à la Garnison, l'une comme l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas été spécialement surprise en voyant Katie revenir avec cette étincelle brûlante dans le regard, ni même quand elle s'était posée face à elle pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle identité pour infiltrer la Garnison. Qu'elle devait y aller pour trouver des réponses, pour comprendre ce qu'on leur cachait, qu'elle était si _sûre_ que Sam et Matt n'étaient pas morts et qu'elle les retrouverait et- Et Colleen avait hoché la tête, l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Tout ce que tu voudras faire, je te soutiendrai, Katie. Je te fais confiance. Tu trouveras les réponses. »

Sa fille avait toujours été si intelligente – mais surtout autodidacte et indépendante. Elle savait apprendre par elle-même, comprendre les choses seule, les _faire_ seule. Cette disparition soudaine dans leur vie n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère déjà bien présent chez elle. Elle avait mûri soudainement, froidement, et Colleen regrettait si souvent qu'elle ne soit plus vraiment une enfant. Elle le regrettait car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait que les choses se fassent – mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Katie était forte, et brillante. Elle réussirait. Colleen ne voulait pas tout mettre sur ses épaules, mais elle savait surtout que son enfant partirait d'elle-même de toute façon, qu'elle suivrait sa propre voie – et il n'appartenait qu'à elle d'en faire partie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en la soutenant à chaque instant. Elle n'était pas capable de faire tout ce que sa fille savait faire – alors elle avait dû se résoudre à la laisser gérer par elle-même.

Elle avait été condamnée à attendre.

Katie avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa nouvelle identité, et il avait été facile pour Colleen de se procurer de faux papiers. Quelques bonnes connaissances et un travail de médecin aidant, elle avait pu obtenir certificat de naissance et papiers d'identité au nom de Pidge Gunderson.

« Fais attention à toi, ma chérie. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer des messages, et ne te fais pas remarquer, surtout. Nourris-toi correctement et repose-toi et-

\- Maman, ça va aller. »

Katie l'avait regardée avec ses si grands yeux décidés et elle n'avait pu que soupirer, sachant que ses recommandations étaient vaines.

« Je sais mon ange. Je le sais. »

Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait embrassée sur la tête, comme lorsqu'elle et Matt étaient enfants et venaient sur ses genoux réclamer des cajoleries.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle avait senti Katie lui rendre son étreinte avec force, comme cherchant à s'imprégner de l'odeur et l'amour de sa mère.

« Je t'aime aussi Maman. Prends soin de toi. Je te ramènerai Matt et Papa. »

Et Katie était partie. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles une fois par semaine, sans jour défini, à des heures tardives. Elle lui parlait de ses découvertes, de sa certitude d'une implication d'aliens dans la disparition de Sam et de Matt – parfois de son quotidien à la Garnison, de ces garçons avec qui elle faisait équipe. Elle s'en plaignait, parfois, et ça faisait rire doucement Colleen. Ça lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une discussion normale entre une mère et sa fille, et le temps d'un instant elle pouvait croire que la situation était on ne peut plus normale.

Mais ce n'était jamais le cas, et la réalité reprenait toujours ses droits. Douloureusement, et soudainement. Un peu comme un claque en pleine figure, une déchirure en plein cœur qui lançait encore et encore.

Alors Colleen attendait. Elle attendait le soir pour se sentir respirer un peu plus – un soir par semaine pour se sentir soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Elle s'en voulait parfois un peu de l'avoir laissée partir loin d'elle – mais Katie était de ces personnes qu'on ne pouvait retenir.

La première semaine où Colleen n'eut pas de nouvelles, elle ne s'inquiéta pas, pas tout de suite. Katie lui avait dit la dernière fois avoir fait des avancées dans ses recherches, et elle avait eut l'air fatiguée. Qu'elle ne donne pas de signe signifiait peut-être qu'elle avait pris en compte les conseils maternels pour se reposer un peu. Bien sûr, la semaine suivante, Colleen était au taquet, à attendre impatiemment un signe de vie – mais rien. Rien n'était venu. La troisième semaine, l'angoisse était bien plus forte, et chaque soir elle tombait de sommeil, épuisée de veiller en refusant de dormir. La quatrième semaine, elle paniquait totalement.

Elle avait ainsi laissé un mois, deux mois s'écouler. Au début du troisième mois, elle avait craqué et appelé Katie, sans résultat. Sa fille lui ayant communiqué les coordonnées des deux garçons avec qui elle faisait équipe, au cas où, elle tenta de les contacter également – échec. Elle fouilla alors, partout où elle le pouvait, avant de trouver les numéros des deux familles. Elle les avait contactées, chacune leur tour, se présentant comme la mère d'une amie de leur enfant et voulant lui préparer une surprise en réunissant ses proches.

La réponse avait été la même. Les deux fois. À chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, ça lui glaçait le sang, la paralysait, la faisait suffoquer – _elle ne voulait pas y croire_.

Parce qu'on lui avait dit que les deux garçons – Lance et Hunk, c'était leurs prénoms – étaient décédés. Un accident, et ils avaient disparu avec leur coéquipier. La Garnison les avait prévenus il y a un certain temps – et Colleen s'était sentie tellement horrifiée et gênée en entendant la mère de Lance pleurer au téléphone en disant qu'ils n'avaient même pas de _corps_ à enterrer. Elle s'était sentie revenir tous ces mois en arrière où un bulletin d'informations lui avait appris que la mission Kerberos avait échoué et que Sam et Matt en étaient morts.

Ce soir-là, Colleen s'était effondrée.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille, sa fille chérie, son petit ange, _sa si petite fille d'à peine quinze ans_ pouvait être morte elle aussi – partie, partie pour toujours. Disparue, envolée, comme son père, comme son frère.

Et puis, le lendemain, elle s'était posée. Avait réfléchi, furieusement, farouchement, avec ce tempérament de feu qu'elle n'avait pas fait éclater depuis longtemps. C'était trop pour elle, sûrement. Et c'était étrange de se dire qu'elle était désespérée au point de pouvoir croire à tout – et surtout, croire que sa famille n'était pas morte. Ses parents commençaient à penser qu'elle virait folle, sa sœur n'osait plus venir la voir – mais qu'importe. Elle y croirait, elle y croirait jusqu'à sa mort si il le fallait ; mais _ils n'étaient pas morts_. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas leurs corps face à elle, elle pouvait y croire. Katie lui avait promis, promis qu'elle les retrouverait, qu'elle parcourrait l'univers s'il le fallait – et Colleen lui faisait confiance, parce que si il y avait bien quelqu'un dans toute cette galaxie d'apte à retrouver Sam et Matt, c'était bien Katie qui ne baisserait jamais les bras même si cette tâche était trop grande, trop lourde pour elle. Parce que sa petite fille devenait une adulte et faisait ses propres choix, et elle lui faisait _confiance_.

Alors Colleen attendait. Chaque soir – et elle n'était plus sûre à force qu'elle mangeait correctement ou qu'elle s'occupait bien du chien – mais elle attendait.

Sa respiration était lente, presque infime ; la grande et la petite aiguille se rejoignirent sous le douze de l'horloge. Minuit était venu.

Colleen ferma les yeux, puis expira doucement. Elle attrapa son portable, éteignit la lumière et sortit de la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui encore, aucune nouvelle n'était arrivée.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment !

J'aime beaucoup imaginer Colleen avec un caractère volcanique, maman poule sur les bords, et au contraire Sam totalement calme et pacifique xD Ceci dit je pense que Pidge et Matt auraient plus hérités de leur mère. Les réunions de famille doivent être amusante, du coup. Bref, ça m'amuse toute seule, j'espère que ça vous amusera un peu aussi xD

J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'empathie pour Pidge (c'est pas pour rien que c'est l'un de mes persos préférés je suppose), et encore plus en pensant à ce qu'elle a pu vivre après la disparition de son père et de son frère. Puis du coup j'imaginais sa mère seule, sans nouvelle... Ça m'a un peu brisé le cœur j'avoue xD J'avais donc besoin de l'écrire, ce qui a donné ce qu'il y a au-dessus c: J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je vous embrasse tous, prenez-soin de vous ! *keur* N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


End file.
